Later
by woahitslucy
Summary: Edward never came back, its 6 years later and Isabella Swan is the name of the most famous international model. Rosalie and Alice drag all the Cullens to the New York fashion week. Guess who's modelling for Gucci?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight :(**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

It has been 6 years Edward, get over it. That was the sentence I kept chanting in my head nonstop. It was for her own good she probably has gotten over me. It HAD been 6 years, 6 years is like one minute to a vampire but these years have dragged on like a century.

Alice and Rosalie had dragged us to the New York Fashion Week. She spent over $10,000 dollars on each person to get us all front row tickets. I was sitting next to Emma Watson apparently, the Harry Potter movie star…her thoughts were quite disturbing.

The music started, It had a hard beat that the models were able to strut to. The first model who walked out had long, dirty blonde hair which was structured into a low braid at the nape of her neck. Her face was plain, except for the startling shade of red that coated her lips. I heard Alice mentally gasping in her mind, apparently this was the new season of Gucci. A couple more models started to walk out, most of them had the same hair style and makeup. Alice suddenly had a vision,

_A familiar face started to walk down the runway, her dark brown hair was up to her waist even with the sloppy plait that was at the nape of her neck. her eyes were a milk chocolate brown. She strutted down to the end, threw a pose and then started to walk back._

Alice and I threw a frantic glance to eachother. It couldn't be...Bella?

Thats when it happened, She walked down the incredibly long catwalk, She was wearing a beige strapless jumpsuit that went to her mid thigh. She was wearing strappy black heals also. Everybody in my family gasped, they all obviously reconised her. She looked over to us, and nearly stopped and gasped, but she regained her cool and continued walking, but her eyes didnt change from the suprised/happy/shocked look they held now.

We watched as more models walked past, nobody really paying attention. They were all still shocked from the unexpected happening.

Bella walked back on the runway, instead now she had a long flowing summer dress with a long spli tdown the middle and her plait had been undid, her now wavey hair ended at her hips. I also noticed that her left hand was clenched into a tight ball. When she passed us she unclenched her hand and a ball of paper fell out. I picked it up and read.

_Meet me near the bar at the after party._

I passed the note to everyone in my family. The next time she came out was with all the other models clapping and smiling. I gave her a stiff nod.

* * *

**what do you think? ;)**

**REVIEWWWWWWW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZOMFG. thank you guys SO much for all your story alert thingy's, favourites and your reviews !**

**i luhh you all!!!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Of course Alice had gotten us tickets to go to the after party, she and rose wanted to be able to see the designers and possibly bid on their clothes so early, but the happiness that spread through me right now was unbelievable. I was going to see Bella again, I was going to see Bella again!

All of my family were still shocked, but Alice was practically bouncing on her seat. Once the show was over our family ran at inhuman speed to where the after party would be. We could see many confused looks but we chose to ignore them. Nothing could be more important this time ever.

I was quite impatientwaiting for Bella to come out. I could already see some of the models coming out, Why was Bella being so slow? Didn't she want to see me? But then it hit me, She must hate me for what i've done to her. She had been hurting for 6 years...She probably already has a husband. I remembered the first 2 years that I was without her, I would crawl into a ball in underground basements, wallowing in my sadness, but that's when Carlisle and Jasper found me and took me home.

Then I saw her come out, She was excruciatingly beautiful. Her makeup had been rubbed off and replaced with some mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. Her hair was still wavey but went to her elbows instead, She must of had hair extensions. She was wearing a black, high-necked, quater length sleeved dress that went to her mid thigh. She was..._wow_.

She nerously walked over to us, her eyes were full of happiness, fear, shocked-ness. She gave us a smile that melted my heart.

**Bella POV.**

Edward..he...was ..here. That was the most shocking thing that ever happened to me. It was almost embarrassing walking down the runway with all the Cullens staring at me. Modelling rebeled against everything about the old me. The old me was too clumsy and a klutz to walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip on, I used to never, ever wear anything that was more formal than a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, but being a model you had to wear much much _much_ more formal stuff than that.

When Edward left I thought that nobody would love me. Edward was the only person who loved me for...me. So turning into a model, liking fashion and stuff, being a typical..._normal _girl would probably, possibly end up me getting a guy, but i automatically regretted it now. he was back!Edward Cullen my only one true love was back after he left me! I could never of been happier, but i was nervous. How could I tell him and his family about Jacob? My now boyfriend, He knew about Edward and how much he hurted me. I absentmindly changed into what I was supposed to wear, took out my extensions, wiped off all my makeup and replaced it with simple eye makeup and lipgloss. I took 4 deep breaths, I knew i was being unreasonably slow but..what should i say? do i just go up to him and hug him..?

I walked to the bar, and there he was.

* * *

**CLIFFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :)**

**review please :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore, my eyes glazed over as tears started to fill them. I run into his cold hard chest, I threw my arms behind his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, I started to sob loudly into his shoulder. His arms found my waist as he kissed my hair. I was almost as tall as Edward now, In the past 6 years I had grown much taller and gotten much skinner, I had the perfect body for a model.

"Shh, I'm so sorry" He whispered in my ear. It was like he still loved me, I still loved him deeply but I didn't want him to go. As much as I wanted him to love me, I knew he didn't but I needed him in my life at least.

I continued sobbing loudly into his shoulder, he kept on saying the same words "Shh, Its okay, I'm so sorry." People were starting to stare at us, It wasn't until Alice - Oh Alice, I've missed her so much, shes so beautiful - suggested that we should take it somewhere more private. I just nodded as Edward led me to a door that was at the back of the bar which led to outside near a dumpster, but I didn't care he was back.

We continued embracing, it wasn't until he put his finger beneath my chin to make me look up. Tears were still streaming down my face, then he said it: "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, I always have and I always will. When I left I made the most horrible mistake anyone could make and I regret doing it ever since the day I left. I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say to that. I just continued crying with my mouth open slighly agape. What about Jacob? My now and then again boyfriend? He loved me so much, but hopefully he might understand, but i couldn't stand to hurt him.

"I..love..you..too," I whispered slowly, it was true, I really did but I didn't know how to grip on this.

Once I said those 4 words he lightly pressed his lips against mine.

**Edward POV**

I was complete, Once she ran into my arms and bured her face into my collarbone, I was complete. I noticed that she'd grown much taller and skinnier in the past two years, but it didn't matter, she was mine and she was here.

She continued crying, it confused me. Was she crying because she was happy to see me? Or was she sad that I even came back? The second one couldn't of been true, why would she be embracing me if it was? I ignored this thought and concentrated that she was here, in my arms, an another thing I was trying to block out was the thoughts of the people around me.

_Its about time Edward got over his depression! - Rosalie_

_I still can't belive that my little sister the most clumsy shit in the world is a model!!!-Emmett._

_She..is..wearing the most GORGEOUS dress ever! Where did she find this fashion sense?-Alice_

_I'm just finally glad to see Edward happy.-Esme._

Alice led us outside, Most people were starting too wonder about Bella in my arms, sobbing quite loudly. We continued embracing for a while before I placed my finger under her chin and said my speech. After I finshed her mouth was slightly agape. I wished that I could be able to read her mind, Did she love me too? Would she forgive me for the most horrible thing I've ever done?then four magnicficent words came out of her mouth.

"I..love..you..too" Once she said that, I placed my lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while :(  
but here you guys go **

**thanks again :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

As soon as he kissed me...It all fell black. I think I knew why, I was holding on to that edge of sanity for too long, my grip slipped...and I fell. It was all way too much, Edward and all the Cullens were back, Edward still loved me, Jacob was arriving in half an hour and...I just couldn't take it anymore.

**Edward POV**

As soon as I pressed my lips lightly to Bella's she fell limp in my arms. I waited a couple seconds to see if she revived but as she didn't I started to panic. "Carlisle." I called in a low voice, holding Bella in a bridal style in my arms.

Carlisle was by my side in less that a second and did a quick medical check up. "She's fine Edward, shes probably stressed out." I calmed then, but I was anxious to when she would wake up.

"Where should we take her?" Alice's bright, bubbly voice came up from behind me, then very soon from by my side "I mean we can't just leave her here, she's probably freezing." I took off my jacket and placed it around her, that was a good question : Where would we take her?

"Oi!, What the fuck do you think your doing you leeches!" We all turned around to see someone, and to smell...a werewolf.

"Excuse me dog?" Rosalie said taken aback, she hated to be insulted

"What are you doing to Bella? He said harshly, now everybody was in a devensive mode, we didn't know who this boy was, and he definitely knew us and Bella.

Thats when I read his thoughts

_Stupid Bloodsuckers, coming back trying to steal my Bella we thought they were gone for good._

_His _Bella?

Bella was dating a _werewolf?! _I passed Bella to Alice and crouched into a defensive position "How do you know her?" I growled

He laughed without humor "I was her shoulder to cry on for when you were gone" followed by some memories of her kissing him, crying to him the horrible state she was in when he found her, I flinched.

Then the most disturbing picture of Bella I could ever see came up.

She was putting her finger down her throat, and started throwing up into the toilet.

* * *

:O:O:O

**BELLA'S BULIMICCCCCCC  
how do you like that twist? xP**

**REVIEWWWWWWW,**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG OMG OMG  
THANKYOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH :D**

**i give you all cyber hugs (Y)**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

I immediately froze, Jacob –Apparently that was the dogs name, I saw it in his thoughts- noticed this too and started to panic, what he saw, was supposed to be a secret.

"S-She's bulimic?" I stuttered, I heard every member of my member gasp followed by anxious thoughts

'_Oh my god, t-that's…oh my god.'_

"Y-yeah, she is..well I think she still is." He said in a sad voice

We all looked at Bella's unconcious body, Why would she of begun to be bulimic? When did she begin her eating disorder? I felt so guilty for leaving, I never should of. I didn't deserve Bella after all the problems that I had caused.

"Do you know why? and when?" Emmett asked, bascially reading my mind and being serious once in his life.

Jacob hesitated for a bit,

**Bella POV**

I didn't know how long I was out for but all I was concentrating on was the cool, hard marble skin I was leaning against until I heard a familar husky voice.

"I think she started when she started wearing new clothes, she started getting haircuts every four weeks. I soon noticed she was eating less, and less it wasn't until I came to her house in Forks. Charlie was out and Bella was hopefully home, I heard vomiting from the bathroom and I went in there to see if I could help. The door was half open when I saw..."

Jacob, h-he told. He told my secret, I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me, Alice lifted me into a standing position and I leaned against her for support. This couldn't be happening, why couldn't I just faint again? Everything was silent, Edward slowly walked up to me and held me to his cold chest then looked into my eyes which were filled with tears, his eyes also looked like they could be crying and whispered "Why?"

I let go then, I burst into tears in his chest and started to sob loudly, just like what I would do when...

"Its because of me isint it?" Edward asked in a dreaded voice, His face looked like someone just died he believed that this was _his _fault. He stiffled a dry sob

"N-No Edward, don't blame this on yourself-"

"But Bella, this is my fault. Its my fault that you now have a eating disorder, my fault that your sad now-" He stopped and shoved me behind him, I was just about to fall before Rosalie caught me, yes Rosalie she looked at me with regretful eyes. Edward was in crouching position with Jacob and a deep rumble came from deep inside his chest.

"Don't you _dare _make this any worse you stupid mut, its not like you haven't caused enough trouble" he snarled, Emmett and Jasper now by his side.

"Edward don't" I said in a small voice, "None of this is Jake's fault" Edward released into a standing position and hissed at Jacob "Keep your thoughts to yourself." and walked back over to me.

* * *

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i haven't posted in awhile i'm so lame :S  
THANKS AGAINNNN :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jacob only growled in response. Edward walked up to him face to face and handed me to Alice. "I _said _keep your thoughts to yourself dog." He said more harshly in response, it seemed threatening.

"Whats it to you leech?" Jacob snarled, "You left her, you've done _this _to her, and your say you love her and can have it all back?"

"Jacob!" I was shocked, he never did this, how could he act this way?

"Bella," His voice sounded strained, hurt. "How could you do this to me?" Jacob cried and then suddenly his skin and clothes exploded into a big furry creature that I was used too. I wimpered as he ran away darkness.

"Bella, Shhh..." Aliced cooed, Oh god I'm so horrible, how could I do this to everyone, how? I stiffled a sob.

Edward walked back to me and cradled me in his arms for a minute or two, then he suggested that we should get my stuff and I could stay with them for a while, I agreed, but then I remebered:

I'm Isabella Swan, I'm an international famous model I have shows every two days that make me move all across the world. How could I stay with the Cullens and keep my job still intact? I mean, I love Edward and the Cullens with my intire BEING but my job...my reputation..?

"Can I speak to my manager for a minute?" I asked them, I needed to tell Becky about what I was about to do: go on a really really long vacation.

"Becky!" I called, she was with some of the other models congratulating them, and raising toasts to many random people."Bella Darling!! You went absolutely _fabulous _on the runway! Your walking is improving immensly! But I must say, after your first run you were quite distracted, why may I ask?"

I hestitated for a bit, "See, umm thats the thing Becks. I need to go on a really really long vacation." Her face was frozen in a shocked expression.

"Isabella, are you _kidding me?!?!!_ Did you SEE how many people were there today?! I've been talking to many, many, _MANY _people about your future. Bella, CHANEL wants YOU _FOR THEIR NEXT SEASON!!! _Do you understand how BIG that is?!"

I could imagine Alices face right about now.

* * *

**hope you guys like it :D:D  
can you guys do me a VERY VERY VERY BIG FAVOUR?**

**check out my friends story Its all so different by MellllylovesYOOOUUU :)**

**now review son!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hii guys! thanks for all your reviews and stuff, and a big thanks to edwac00 who gave me the idea of this chapter!  
sorry i havent posted in a while, school and all, but its holidays now and if i dont get too busy i'll be updating all my stories :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"I...uh I..." shit, what was I going to do? I couldn't leave the Cullens and I couldn't let this opportunity slide, it wasn't until a certain vampire pixie was suddenly next to me when I was brought back to my attention.

"Hi Becky, I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself with a kiss on the cheek to Becky; I could see that Becky was very flustered. That's when Alice turned to me.

"Bella, I think you should take this opportunity, our family would be extremely happy to join you on your tour." Was she serious? They would do all that travelling for me?

"What do you say Bella?" Becky asked me, her eyes were shining, I guess I had no choice but to accept.

I took a deep breath, "Yes, I would love to continue my tour and work for Chanel." Becky let out an excited squeal and dragged me away from Alice, I mouthed at her "Thank you so so so much."

"Bella! I'm so _happy!_Let us go talk to the representative for Chanel, he says that once you get the fittings you can work at the fashion week in London next week!" I could see how happy she was, but I was too busy thinking about the Cullens to embrace it and be happy myself.

"Bella, this is the representative here for Chanel, George this is the model Isabella that you saw in the runway." I shook his hand, and asked him how was he. He didn't reply he just looked at me - sizing me up.

"You seem approiate for our next season, we just need to get you fitted and in London by two weeks." He said, George didn't look like he was a Chanel worker. He had a thin layer of black hair on his head and a goatee, he was wearing a black turtle neck and had an eyebrow piercing. He was also wearing tight black slacks **( A/N zomg rhyme :)) **and shiney black shoes, he was wearing alot of black but it matched him because he very, very pale skin.

"Wait, so I've got the job?" Woah that was quick, and not expected.

"I'll see you in two days, Becky here will tell you where and when." George said as he walked away.

I was vaguely aware of Beckys squeals, woah I'm working for Chanel.

* * *

**sorry, short chappie :(  
review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you like it :)  
oh btw, hi adrian.**

* * *

"Beelllaa!, Your working for _Chanel_!!" Alice embraced me in a huge hug, The rest of the Cullens were walking up to me to congratulate me. I went up to Edward and buried my face into his chest, he was rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Can we go now?" I whined, I heard a quiet laugh I looked over to see who it was, It was Esme, she gave me a warm smile.

"Course we can Bella, Where are you staying?" Edward asked me, I swallowed hard. I was staying at a hotel with Jake and I defiantly didn't want to leave Edward.

"I'm just staying at a hotel by myself." I lied, that's when Alice interrupted

"You can stay with us!" She squealed, I looked over to Carlisle and Esme.

"We wouldn't mind at all, you can stay as long as you like" Esme smiled at me, I smiled back. I was so happy to see them again, I was eager to feel the wind running through my hair as I would sit on Edwards back when we were running through the woods.

"Okay, Well then lets go!" Alice shouted and she wizzed past everyone and ran into a cluster of trees near by, everyone followed soon it was only me and Edward. He lifted me up onto his back and made sure I was secure, before we went of I lightly kissed him neck and murmered 'I love you.' He tightened his grip on me and whispered 'I love you too' before speeding off. I was worried that I might've flashed someone as soon as I got off his back; I smoothed down my dress and looked into his eyes, which were filled with humor.

"You really have changed haven't you?" He laughed, "Worrying about what you look like"

I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and looking up at the location in front of us. It was amazing, but not as great as the old Cullen home in Forks.

I silently gasped "Where is this Edward?" I asked, we had been running for a bit (20 minutes, but thats quite long for a vampire) so I wasn't sure where we were.

"We're in Toronto in Canada" I just realised how cold it was then, I silently shivered and grasped my arms for warmth. Edward must've noticed because he took off his blazer that he was wearing at the show and draped it over my arms, I smiled in graditude.

"Shall we go in?" He asked, leading me forward

"Sure"

He opened the door, and soon came to my eyes a warm lounge room with wood walls and floors, there was a white couch facing the flat screen; it looke like a ski lodge.

"Welcome home Bella" A voice from across the room said, It was Esme standing in the doorway to what I assumed was the kitchen. "Do you anything to eat for dinner?"

All eyes were suddenly on me.

* * *

**:))**

**tell me what you think, theres going to be some bulimic discussing next chapter, so review! :)**


End file.
